popscifandomcom-20200213-history
Our Environment Tomorrow
Today, people are trashing climate scientists, who we actually need to lead the way if we're going to beat global warming. Climate scientists study climate changes, and evemtually, if we don't listen now, there will be no tomorrow for the human race. Since 1996, when the hockey stick graph was developed, it has been going down with global warming. People send threats into the climate scientists' offices, such as anthrax scares (one of them was just corn starch) and threats to kill the scientists' children. If we don't listen now, the Earth will heat up to extreme temperatures. As of 2012, due to global warming, the corn for that year has been destroyed; the damage already done. If damage were to get any worse, we probably wouldn't have stuff like shampoo and soap because all the corn is gone. Plus, think of having cokouts without corn on the cob! Politicians are making it so we can't set standards on emissions, and also on standards that consume less electricity. If there were a way to stop the politicians, who really don't make any good choices at all, we would be able to stop global warming. But by then, we would still be having some problems. The Changes to Our Cities We will have huge cities that use way less power, hold more people, but has one problem: No meat! If we stop with the meat production, then we won't get protein, and we'll probably be short people, like a few feet of, or possibly, we'll be around 4 inches. Most people are tall because they consumed enough protein. Taking away meat would be like taking away parts of our health system. And we don't want to have to eat peanut butter all the time, either. Cities will have futuristically white buildings, and around those will be what are called "flat towers." These strange buildings can house thousands of people and still have office space. The apartments in the buildings will be way smaller, but furniture will be folding into the wall. LCDs can be made opaque by using the type that Samsung introduced in 2010 to save on heating, cooling, and electric costs. It will basically be like living in a hotel room. If people own multiple homes, like for grandparents, parents, etc., kids will be able to spend time without parents, and automatic machines will clean up any messes by that time (such as a more advanced Roomba). While businesses take up some of the buildings outside the flat towers, inside will be an outdoors area where families and others can interact and socialize plus will get to be in a large area of grass. Think of it like a real-life version of Wika's Community Central. The LO2P Recycling Center (proven to work, there's one in Los Angeles, CA) will help make concrete, and will helprecycle all our waste. Not only that, but could you imagine making more buildings all the time because you recycled? This allows for way less CO2 to be in the air, making it so the Earth can restore itself slowly, back to normal. But the flat tower is also meant for the rising population. By 2100, we'll have several billion people globally, yeah, because we should probably at least try while we live in this economy to stop having more than two kids. Advanced Sunscreen Right now, we hope that sunscreen companies are coming out with a way to protect us from the more intense sun as we get closer to intense heat or radiation. If these companies think ahead, we probably wouldn't get sun burnt that bad. Sunscreen wil paly a vital role, because at some point we probably won't even have winter. This means that the sun will make more heat come into the planet, and we will be in trouble if we go out without sunscreen. This means locking doors and having security agents in the building guard the outside doors until they've verified that you're at the appropriate age to go out and if you're that age or above, they'll make sure you have or get sunscreen on for your protection. See Our Future Goals for the Environment Category:Future